My Sekirei Game SNAFU
by reality deviant
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman was a consummate loner. If someone were to to tell that he would end up with twins for girlfriends, he would have laughed. if someone were to say that those twins have superpowers, he would have been curious about the name of the LN they were reading too much, and if its any good. But the Sekirei are the farthest thing from expectations. Is this something genuine?


"Anyone knows what happened to Hikigaya-kun? He is late today."

"No, Sensei."

"Well, let us continue the lesson-"

Yuigahama Yui paid less attention to her teacher then she should have. Her mind occupied with thoughts of Hikki instead-it wasn't like him to be so late… maybe something happened to him, and because it was now start of new week, they didn't know about it? Maybe-

"Hey, is that Hikigaya?"

"More importantly who are the two hot girls following him?"

'_Hot WHAT!?'_ if Yui were in the middle of drinking something, she would have choked on it. She was struck by a fit of coughing as it was. And only after it did the girl look around, seeing the classmates near the window overlooking the entrance to school looking outside more then towards their teacher, who tried to restore order.

Gathering her courage, Yuigahama turned towards the window… and found herself surprised.

* * *

After his entrance, or more precisely, after the rumor of who escorted him to school, many of his classmates, as well as from other classes, looked for Hikkigaya, to demand explanation.

Luckily, one of his prized 108 skills, Stealth Hikki, the ability to remain unnoticed, born from being an antisocial loner throughout the years, made dodging them easy, as he went to his favorite secluded spot on recess.

The Service club meeting after the school hours however was unavoidable, and started with a tense atmosphere.

Yuigahama was anxious for some reason, and the glare Yukinoshita shot towards him was nothing short of an anti-fortress noble phantasm.

"I have heard a most ridiculous rumor today…"Yukinoshita started, "that a pair of… women… were seen walking with you to school. To clarify, these women merely happened to walk in the same direction you did, right? Surely it's exaggeration that a pair of severely under-dressed girls walked you to school today, it was some kind of misunderstanding right?"

"…"

"So, tell me, scum-kiggaya, just how much did you pay those...working girls... to be seen in your company."

"'Working girls'? Really? You usually more blunt in your accusations. What happened to your sharp tongue?"

"You do not deny their profession?"

"Oh, I deny it most vehemently, and I didn't pay them anything."

"Somehow, despite having no expectations at all for you, I still find myself disappointed, criminal-gaya, as if lowering oneself to hire women, knowing that none will be interested otherwise, you would then parade your crime before the school, and to make it it worse, sinking to a new low, you even denied the poor girls their hard earned pay for tolerating you. Even for a woman used to sell her body with a fake smile, your presence must have strained their ability to pretend to the point of traumatizing them."

Sighing, the boy replied with irritation. "And here is that cutting verbal abuse, I see I spoke too soon. The girls are NOT, I repeat, _not_ prostitutes-this is the word you were trying to skirt around-you won't spontaneously combust if you say it."

"But not all of us are lower-than-dirt-gaya, so you will have to remain alone at your level. And what else could they be, wearing bondage gear in residential area?" She raised her voice.

Hachiman rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation. She was right about that part. "Hibiki and Hikari have strange preference; They rejected offers to change cloths."

"I wonder if they will say the same, when questioned. Do they know you call them by first name, or is it merely another thing they will sue you for sexual harassment?" Yukinoshita shouted, her glare tripling its intensity.

"Why not come and see for yourself?" He shouted back. For some reason he felt particularly protective for the two, and the accusation set wrong with him.

"I fear for my sanctity, pervert-gaya."

Yuigahama stood suddenly, and raised her own voice in agitation. "Hikki, Yukinon, stop arguing. Hikki, please explain what happened, and how, And you stop baiting him, Yukinon. Please."

Only in the silence that followed did the two notice that they both were standing as well.

Hachiman closed his eyes and sighed again, his mind going back to the two Sekirei, his sekirei now, and of what they, as well as the chuuni CEO that Hachiman was still convinced was related to Zeimokuza, somehow, told him. Pondering what to share.

Having reached decision, he finally broke the silence. "It started in the weekend…"

* * *

_"Good morning, Hachiman."_

_It was still so strange to hear girls that weren't related to him say so… and-" were you waiting for me?"_

_"Yes, we wanted to talk before you go to school." The grumpier one replied._

_"We wanted to see you off as well." The calmer one added._

_" Yes, about that… the prof' said the Sekirei Plan is a secret, so if anyone at school asks, say that we are your girlfriends." The more aggressive sister continued, averting her eyes._

_"…"_

_"To keep the secret, dumbass!" Tsundare-chan finally said, as she blushed. Hachiman felt his face redden as well, though._

_"Why would anyone at school ask, though?"_

_"Because we are escorting you to there today." Hibiki answered. "It's more interesting to walk together then aloe, and this is as good a timing as any for you to show us where your school is. It just might prove relevant later."_

_"… And to call dibs."_

_"Did you say something, Hikari-san?"_

_"You got a problem with that?" she challenged, glaring. Hachiman wasn't sure if she was referring to whatever too quiet for his ears thing she said, or to them following him all the way to school. Either way, he knew better then to argue with a tsun tsun._

_The kiss on his cheek from Hibiki was a total surprise. When he looked at her, in shock she mouthed 'for luck'. When Hachiman turned to face her sister, weary of her displeasure, the Tsundare was glaring." You should have called me Hikari, if you wanted a kiss from me as well."_

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hachiman winged here the Lightning Twins, Hikari and Hibiki, who are the sekirei of Seo Kaoru in canon (the BDSM clad girls that chase Musubi shooting lightning at her at the start of Sekirei).

For the purpose of this oneshot, Chiba, the town Hachiman is from, is now part of the same landmass as Shin-Tokyo, as per conurbation.

tsun tsun is the cold and/or hostile initial phase of a tsundare.

This is a Oneshot for now, though I may expand it later.


End file.
